


Linger

by aldiara



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael will remember Billy like this, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Part(ing)s" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Michael watches Billy go, skipping down the street, legs kicking as if he physically can’t just straight up and run without lapsing into dance, the tosser.

Later, after he’s grown up, a little bit; after he’s laughed and cried, had his heart broken seventeen ways to hell and shagged his brains out and always, always danced, he’ll still remember this: 

_There he goes_ , he thought that day, twelve years old and knowing with perfect clarity that this is how love happens: slicing him clean through the heart with a lop-sided smile and a brush of chapped lips. _That was that._


End file.
